csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Episode Lucia
Episode Lucia (zs_lusia) is the third chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 6. Background Douglas Jacob trying to convince the virus and to reinforce his influence Story of Lucia struggling in raids as part of its expansion. Goal: Help Lucia to survive in the attack and find the rear. Storyline It was the night when the entire fleet was tied to the base due to bad weather. When the days were not clear and everyone was nervous, you will receive an urgent rescue signal from the supply line approaching the base. The inside of the ship was firmly closed and I could not feel the shaking anywhere. The night I brought the ship to the base for investigation, With an explosion of unforgettable nightmare began. Release date *South Korea: 2 March 2017. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 7 March 2017. *China: 8 March 2017. *Japan: 8 March 2017. Tips ; 1st map *The first map is quite challenging even in easy mode due to cramped area and a huge amount of zombies swarmed in the area with a high speed. The players are also not able to buy weapons initially, and can only do so after activating the first gate. However, there are health, armor and ammo replenish sites in the area. *There are a lot of exploding barrels in ship area. Proceed with extra cautious. *Many buy areas are hidden and can only be found after activating some devices. *The player needs to use the ship cannon to destroy a wall to proceed. It can be destroyed after several times of firing. Normal weapons won't do any damage to the wall. It needs cooperation between players to use the cannon and cover the user. ; 2nd map *There are a lot of sea mines in the area. Swim with cautious and avoid the mines at all cost. There is an area when water stream is fast. *There is a hidden buy zone area where the player needs to destroy exploding barrels. ; 3rd map *The boss is easily targeted when on the ground. When it stays on the ceiling, it will spit poisons. Be extra cautious because the poison is deadly, even in easy mode. Aim for the legs when it is on the ceiling to make it fall down. Use high damage short time weapons such as Newcomen or Gae Bolg to cut the leg fast. Clear reward ; Tyrant Crab Back Costume Tyrant Crab that will prevent any attack. When equipped, the user will have Kevlar upgraded to Level 3 in Zombie Scenario. Transcripts Map 1= #''Situation room: battalion gun weather! Gun weather! Power battle placement!'' #''Situation Room: Remind me again! Gun weather! Power battle placement!'' #''Situation room: Explosion on supply line! Explosion! Emergency!'' #''Situation Room: Keep your personal firearms in your current time and fight the power battle ... Ah!'' #''Situation room: ..... (gunshot, scream)'' #''Lucia: Huh? what is this sound? A power battle layout?'' #''Lucia: Come on, everyone! It moves according to the instructions of the situation room.'' #''Enzo: All personal firearms are in the arsenal outside the office.'' #''Lucia: I have to find an arsenal and an armory to open it. Let's all hurry.'' #''Lucia: Oh no! The office is full of intruders!'' #''Enzo: No! These guys are!? ...'' #''Enzo: That's right! They are the ones who saw them in the pirate operation!'' #''Lucia: You said you saw a zombie in a pirate operation, are you guys ...?'' #''Lucia: First of all, we have to get weapons. I have to find it from the bottle!'' #''Enzo: I got sick! I can not open the arsenal!'' #''Lucia: I think we should use a computer that's in each office'' #''Lucia: You can use your computer to manage your arsenal security system remotely.'' #''Lucia: Everybody use a computer in each office room!'' ; #''System: Remote system operation. All facilities can be released manually.'' #''Lucia: All right. You can now open your arsenal. Let's hurry.'' ; #''Lucia: The arsenal is open! Come on, everyone. Come on!'' ; #''Lucia: Getting the weapon once was successful.'' #''Enzo: It looks like they've wiped it all out!'' #''Lucia: No. I do not think so. The office is this, but the entire base is indeed ..'' #''Lucia: I have to get out of base once. I have to go out and see what's going on'' #''Lucia: Once the central aisle is in danger, I have to bypass it.'' ; #''Enzo: They come up in the water!'' #''Lucia: Oh my god.'' #''Lucia: Use explosive drums around! Let's attack them!'' #''Lucia: Let's attack from a distance so that the drum does not get caught in the explosion!'' #''Lucia: Let's use C4 for the blockade! Hurry!'' ; #''Lucia: All right! I destroyed the door! This is dangerous, so let's get to the control room once!'' ; #''Lucia: It's like this is the most deep place in the base.'' #''Enzo: Now how do I get out?'' #''Lucia: Our firepower is impossible to break through.'' #''Lucia: I can not help but break the maintenance gate and go out using the base waterway.'' #''Enzo: Is that giant iron door? You can not break even if you shake off all your arsenals.'' #''Lucia: No. There is a way. If you use guns.'' #''Lucia: If you use that gun over the ship, you can destroy the iron gate.'' #''Lucia: Let's get rid of the iron gate and get out of here before the guys get there.'' #''Enzo: All right. To the entire crew!'' ; #''Lucia: The iron gate is destroyed! Let's move to the other side!'' #''Lucia: There are lost mines everywhere. Be careful because you can explode if you touch it!'' ; #''Lucia: I can get on the water right now.'' #''Enzo: All right, hurry!'' |-| Map 2= #''Lucia: I can get on the water right now.'' #''Enzo: All right, hurry!'' ; #''Lucia: They are here too ...'' #''Enzo: I will defeat everyone!'' #''Lucia: You can enter the waterway if you go down through the middle of the floor.'' #''Lucia: I have no choice but to go through the waterways to get rid of these guys.'' #''Lucia: Let's use C4 to destroy the floor!'' ; #''Lucia: Let's all go into the waterway!'' ; #''Lucia: I see a mine missing across the street.'' #''Enzo: It seems that a lot of mines have been lost inside the waterway.'' #''Lucia: I must be careful of the mine.'' #''Lucia: I'm facing a mine trying to avoid them.'' #''Lucia: Let's move carefully so we can not reach the mines!'' ; #''Lucia: Now we have to go down. I can not breathe because it's underwater.'' #''Lucia: If you move quickly, you will be able to breathe again in two minutes.'' #''Lucia: You can stay for a while! Take a deep breath and leave!'' ; #''Lucia: I was breathtaking.'' #''Enzo: Huh? Huck! Huck ~ I will assault the ground next time.'' #''Lucia: I'm going to step on the ground soon, so just give it a little more power!'' ; #''Lucia: I do not want to go to the waterway ahead.'' #''Enzo: I was so frustrated. ; #''Lucia: The guys out there on the base must be ready to go.'' #''Enzo: I think it's an opportunity to get the revenge of the comrades.'' #''Enzo: All those who attacked our base must be defeated!'' #''Lucia: Yeah, get your gear!'' ; #''Lucia: I mean they are ...'' #''Enzo: I see the supply line we brought in last night!'' #''Lucia: Yeah. I think they came out on that supply line.'' #''Lucia: I'll go into the supply line and check it out.'' #''Enzo: Be careful! There are also drums all over the place!'' ; #''Lucia: I have to go across the street. I can not enter the ship here.'' #''Enzo: I will operate the switch and operate the bridge!'' ; #''Enzo: Your legs are connected! Let's hear it!'' ; #''Lucia: Kronos ..? Is Kronos a logistics company?'' #''Lucia: It's not an item that's on the Chronos container ... Is it these guys?'' #''Lucia: Last night, the control room said an explosion occurred on the supply line.'' #''Lucia: I think the explosion is related to the Khronos container.'' #''Enzo: And then I saw the container of Chronos even when I cleaned the pirates the other day!'' #''Enzo: I thought it was just pirates stolen ...'' #''Enzo: And the zombies I saw in the pirate operations ...'' #''Enzo: There must be something between the pirates and the Chronos!'' #''Lucia: Right. There is something! I have to search the supply line.'' ; #''Lucia: It seems to have calmed down a bit outside the base.'' #''Lucia: Now is the chance to enter this ship and do some research.'' #''Enzo: Get in there right now and defeat them!'' #''Lucia: All right! Enter the ship!'' |-| Map 3= ; #''Lucia: The inside of the boat is so clean than I thought?'' #''Enzo: Yes. It is so beautiful.'' #''Enzo: I do not think I can get the information out of this.'' #''Lucia: Oh, no ... I feel the ship is shaking.'' #''Lucia: No! that!?'' ; #''Tyrant Crab : bugeulbugeulbugeul~ ; #''Lucia: All harmed. He rushes. I will die if I bump!'' #''Lucia: Do not get near him! That bubble is toxic. ; #''Lucia: I can not find any weakness if the guy is hanging!'' #''Enzo: Let's attack the bridge and drop the guy!'' #''Lucia: That's right! Focus on attacking your legs!'' ; #''Lucia: There's a guy's weakness! Focus on firepower!'' #''Lucia: I climb up the wall! Attack your leg and drop it !!!!'' #''Lucia: Focus on the chest before he flips !!!!!!!'' ; #''Lucia: Huh I was the first monster I saw.'' #''Enzo: But for us, it was just a crab. Hahaha'' #''Lucia: By the way, I put this mess in to catch him.'' #''Lucia: It's harder to find the evidence.'' #''Enzo: Maybe there's a way to get information.'' #''Enzo: If the Pirates and the Chronos containers are related ...'' #''ENZO: There's a shipping fleet contracted with Kronos.'' #''Lucia: That's right! Kronos is not going to make a shipping deal with an individual!'' #''Enzo: And somehow, if my expectations are right, we have one target to track.'' #''Lucia: One? Who is it?'' #''Enzo: It's Michaela. He is the first-choice pirate and the only daughter of a fleet, the largest Indian ship.'' #''Enzo: I'm sure I can find out if I trace Mikaela.'' #''Lucia: Michaela ... a pirate called the angel of death descending on the Indian Ocean ...'' #''Lucia: Yeah! Let's keep track of Mikaela, leaving only the minimum number for cleanup!'' #''Enzo: Yes! Okay!'' Gallery 1491349895 incso 20170320 20170322 update banner csoportal.jpg|Poster Trivia *This is the first map to introduce a usable ship cannon to destroy a locked gate. *There were many dead SEAL operatives seen in the ship. Kategori:Zombie Scenario map